


Bath Water

by YouStoleMySocks



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouStoleMySocks/pseuds/YouStoleMySocks
Summary: Jareth wants nothing more than to relax with a glass of wine. Perhaps a bath with his wife. His wife who is apparently absent.





	Bath Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to do inktober this year and I completed exactly one(1) prompt out of the whole month so while I'm sad I didn't make my goal this is the first thing I've started and finished in like a year and I'm actually pretty happy about that.

Jareth shuts the door to his bedroom then sighs and rolls out his shoulders. He shucks off his boots and waistcoat and leaves them strewn carelessly behind him. The day was long and tedious, and he wants nothing more than to relax with a glass of wine. Perhaps a bath with his wife. His wife who is apparently absent. He pads, barefoot, to the nursery adjoined to their room but finds it empty and dark. When he pokes his head into her study, he finds it similarly barren. He frowns. With a flick of his hand, he conjures up a crystal and casts it to her. The corner of his mouth quirks. He should have guessed.

The library is warmly lit, and through the stacks he can hear faint humming. He follows it until he finds her. His Sarah. She’s curled up on one of the sofas, singing softly to the boy nestled beside her. He’s snoring lightly, his head pillowed on an open book. She stops and smiles when she sees him, and his chest aches with fondness.

“He missed you today,” she says, brushing the boy’s hair away from his face.

Jareth makes an apologetic sound. “I’ll make it up to him tomorrow. To you both.”

She watches him for a moment and then sits up. “Come on, we’ll put him to bed. And then a bath.”

He arches one slender brow. “Are you reading my mind, precious?”

She smiles innocently at him. It makes him snort. He kneels beside the sofa and strokes their son’s cheek, enough that he stirs and blinks his big green eyes open. He smiles sleepily when he recognizes him.

“Come here, darling,” he says, carefully lifting the boy into his arms. He nestles his head against his shoulder, fingers absently curling around his amulet. Sarah stands, flipping the book closed and placing it on the table, and her face when she looks at them echoes the fondness Jareth feels.

The boy has fallen back asleep by the time they return to their room. Sarah whispers a good night and kisses his blonde little head before she heads to the bathroom, while Jareth takes him to the nursery. He has to gently pry his fist from his amulet to set him down in his crib.

“Sweet dreams, my darling,” he says, kissing first his fingers and then his forehead. 

He slips silently from the nursery and enters the bathroom to find Sarah already naked, piling her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun. A pang of longing flushes across his body. She glances over her shoulder at him before stepping up into the tub and sinking below the water. The look in her eyes makes him wonder again if she can actually read his mind.

“Well?” she says.

Time enough to ponder about that later. He pulls his shirt over his head and strips off his breeches. He sinks into the bath and groans. The water’s perfect. Sarah chews on her bottom lip to hide her smile. He slants open his eyes and beckons to her, and she comes to him, turning around so she can recline against his chest. He dips his head and kisses across her shoulder and up her neck.

She sighs. “This is nice.”

He hums in agreement. “Almost perfect.” With a snap of his fingers, he conjures them each a glass of wine. “There.”

She huffs a laugh and takes the glass. They lapse into comfortable silence, sipping their wine while Jareth traces idle patterns across her skin with his fingertips. He can’t remember the last time he felt so content.


End file.
